


Of Horses

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Out of Season [9]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Backstory, Calormen, Character Study, Gen, Harm to Animals, Horses, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a boy, Rabadash wished for a Talking Horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [wingedflight21](http://wingedflight21.livejournal.com) in the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html), in response to the following [prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2750826#t2750826): _Narnia, Rabadash, that one mare in the stable..._

When he was a boy, before his father became Tisroc, Rabadash occasionally hid behind doorframes and listened to his milk-sister's grandmother tell elaborate stories about magic and demons, even though publicly he insisted he was too old for such things. Even more secretly, he thought having a demon horse might be just the thing to show that he was a prince worth fearing and following, and he took to watching the horses in the stables and the mounts of visiting Tarkaans and soldiers with a considering eye.

Finally Rabadash was sure he'd found the demon he was looking for, but the mare in the last stall on the right refused to answer any of his pleas or orders to talk.

He had her whipped to death for supposedly stepping on his foot.


End file.
